Sakura y las cartas mitologicas
by Mei Ikaruga
Summary: este es un fanfict muy padre a mi me gusto mucho es de que sakura tiene que atrapar a las cartas mitologicas, pero no le va a servir de nada como atrapo a las otras, necesitara su cerebro y la ayuda de sus amigos


Sakura y las cartas mitológicas  
  
Dicen que las leyendas están basadas en la realidad, esta es la historia de una niña pequeña que pudo descifrar este misterio mitológico. Todo empezó un día como cualquier otro cuando esta pequeña niña llamada Sakura estaba practicando con Yue para ser mejor usando las cartas clow. "vuelo" dijo Sakura mientras montaba su báculo mágico, "vamos Sakura, usa otra carta y trata de vencerme" grito Yue desde las nubes " esta bien" grito Sakura pensando que carta iba a usar "ya?" pregunto yue "carta clow, sujeta a ese individuo con tus ramas y no lo dejes escapar...bosque" dijo Sakura mientras unas enormes ramas salían del suelo y sujetaron a Yue por los pies sin dejarlo escapar "Fuego" grito Sakura pero para su sorpresa Yue no estaba siendo sujetado por bosque " a donde se habrá ido?" pregunto Sakura "aquí estoy" contesto Yue regresando a su forma humana "tienes que ser mas rapida Sakura " le dijo a Sakura " si, lo se" contesto Sakura un poco triste, guardando su llave mágica, cuando de pronto aparece Toya "Yukito ven a ver lo que esta pasando en las noticias" grito Toya regresando a la casa, Sakura y Yukito se voltearon a ver y salieron corriendo hacia la casa, al entrar y ver lo que estaba pasando en la televisión quedaron impactados.  
  
"que es eso?" pregunto Sakura sin quitar los ojos de la tele "ay mounstro...." dijo Toya pero no pudo terminar " eso...eso parece...un dragón" dijo Yukito mirando hacia la ventana "un dragón?" pregunto Sakura cuando de repente sonó el timbre, "yo voy" grito Sakura corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba Li "Li que haces aquí?" pregunto Sakura confundida " es que sentí una presencia muy extraña y fuerte y..." Shaoran no pudo terminar de decir porque de repente salió Yukito "tu también la sentiste?" pregunto Yukito a Shaoran "si" contesto Shaoran, "solo hay una persona que nos puede decir que es todo esto" dijo Kero saliendo del cuarto de Sakura por la ventana " quien es ese Kero?" pregunto Sakura "Eriol" contesto Yukito "Eriol?" gritaron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo, "si, vamos a verlo ahora mismo" dijo Yukito transformándose en Yue, Kero también se transformo en Kerberos " vamos Sakura súbete en mi espalda, tu también mocoso" dijo Kerberos Sakura y Shaoran se subíeron, mientras volaban Sakura iba percibiendo ese fuerte poder del quien todos habían estado hablando.  
  
"aquí es" dijo Yue, cuando de pronto salió Eriol "los estaba esperando, por favor entren les contare toda la historia" dijo Eriol metiendose a la casa "historia?" pregunto Sakura un poco confundida "Sakura esto es muy importante por favor entra a la casa con nosotros" dijo Kerberos caminando hacia la casa, sakura se quedo afuera unos segundos pensand0 "que será esa fuerza tan poderosa? Porque Yue habrá actuado tan raro? Y que historia nos contara Eriol?" muchas preguntas circulaban alrededor de su cabeza "Sakura" grito Shaoran "voy" grito Sakura corriendo hacia la casa.  
  
[pic]  
  
"muy bien Sakura" dijo Kerberos sentándose en el suelo, sakura también se sento en el suelo junto a Kurberos y a Shaoran "tienen que poner mucha atención a esta historia porque esta muy larga, sobre todo tu Sakura" dijo Eriol mirando a todos "sip" contesto Sakura "muy bien... Todo empezó hace muchos años cuando el mago Clow hizo las cartas clow que todos conocemos, un día se le ocurrió inventar unas "Mitológicas" pero decidió que estas iban a ser muy poderosas, entonces hizo otras que eran tan fuertes como para atraparlas pero estas cartas no las pueden atrapar solas, necesitan las cartas clow que tu tienes Sakura, tienes que revivir la historia de la Mitología de ese personaje para poder atraparlo, las cartas son: Unicornio, Pegaso, Esfinge, Quimera y Dragón, esta ultima es la mas peligrosa y fuerte de todas, para atrapar a esta necesitas tener todas las demás" dijo Eriol con una cara seria "una pregunta Eriol, porque esas cartas están afuera?" pregunto Sakura "estas cartas fueron guardadas pero alguien las libero" dijo volteando a ver a Nakuru, esta se escondió "quieres decir que Nakuru las libero y ahora están haciendo daño en la tierra?" pregunto Sakura "si Sakura, y tu eres la única que lo puedes prevenir...ven" le dijo Eriol dándole la mano, en ese momento Shaoran se levanto y le dio la mano a Sakura empujando a Eriol hacia un lado "yo tambien voy" dijo Shaoran viendo a Sakura "oye Eriol yo no las libere" dijo esta Nakuru abrazando a Eriol "Nakuru tu las liberaste, no te acuerdas?" dijo Eriol tratando de liberarse de Nakuru "nop" dijo Nakuru poniendo un dedo en su boca pensativamente "te refrescare la memoria" le dijo Eriol cerrando los ojos "empezó esta mañana cuando estabas de ociosa y estabas agarrando todo, encontraste esa caja que decía "cartas mitológicas" y dijiste "que lindo" y agarraste el libro, supi- chan trato de detenerte pero lo único que hiciste fue darle un beso, yo te grite que no pero era demasiado tarde, tu ya habías  
  
abierto el libro, de pronto salio una luz del libro y las cartas salieron" dijo Eriol sin dejar de ver a Nakuru "ay si ya me acorde" dijo Nakuro y se aventó contra Sakura "oye Hiragizawa, como puedes atrapar a estas cartas de Unicornio, Pegaso, etc...?" pregunto Shaoran "mira, por ejemplo, para atrapar a Unicornio necesitas la carta de la doncella que alguna persona a la que conozca Sakura la va a tener, en la mitología, esta doncella tenia una dulce voz y cantaba muy hermoso, entonces Sakura tiene que saber cuales cartas usar para revivir esta historia y poder atrapar esta carta Unicornio, entiendes?" dijo Eriol "creo que si" dijo Shaoran un poco confundido "si, lo se es un poco confuso" dijo Eriol volteando hacia Nakuru "supi-chan, tu y Nakuru ayudaran a Sakura en este viaje entendido" le dijo Eriol a Spinel "claro señor" contesto Spinel "Eriol en donde puedo conseguir estas cartas con las que podre atrapar las otras?" pregunto Sakura "alguien al que tu conoces las tendrá, estarán dispersadas por muchas personas" contesto Eriol "bueno Sakua vamonos" dijo Kerberos "sip, llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto la misión contigo, Libérate" dijo Sakura mientras Spinel y Nakuru también cambiaban de aspecto a Ruby Moon y Espinel-sun "vamonos" dijo Yue despegándose del suelo, Sakura y todos los demas despegaron también "cuiden mucho a Sakura, porfavor" fue lo que dijo Eriol viendo como se iban de su casa. Cuando llegaron a la casa de sakura todos estaban muy cansados, todos regresaron a sus formas adoptadas y decidieron que iban a descansar antes de emprender la misión "le voy a hablar a Tomoyo" dijo Sakura corriendo hacia el teléfono "bueno, Tomoyo? Soy Sakura" "hola Sakura como estas?" "bien Tomoyo es qué te hablo para decirte que vamos a emprender un viaje muy largo para atrapar unas cartas clow que fueron liberadas y que son muy peligrosas" "que bueno Sakura, este es el momento para que uses los trajes que he diseñado para ti, ay que bueno enseguida voy hacia allá" "Tomoyo no te preocupes..." "ay Sakura te vas a ver divina, Li también va a ir?" "si, Li esta aquí en mi casa" "que bueno porque tambien tengo unas trajes para el" "bueno Tomoyo nos vamos en una hora ok?" "si Sakura yo estare ahí antes, bye" Sakura estaba roja cuando entro al cuarto donde estaban todos "que tienes Sakura?" pregunto Li poniéndose rojo tambien "es que Tomoyo viene para aca con unos traje para ti y para mi Li" dijo poniéndose mas roja "que?" grito Shaoran cuando de repente sonó el timbre "ha de ser Tomoyo" dijo Sakura dirigiéndose hacia la puerta "hola Sakura, tenemos que cambiarte rápido, no tenemos tiempo, tu también joven Shaoran" dijo Tomoyo jalándolos hasta el cuarto de Sakura "tenemos que usar estos trajes Tomoyo?" pregunto Sakura "ay se ven divinos" dijo Tomoyo sacando su cámara de video "hermoso son la mejor pareja del mundo" dijo Tomoyo sonriendo "ammmm" dijo Shaoran pero nada mas se puso rojo "los dejare a solas un momento" dijo Tomoyo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta " te ves muy bien en ese traje Sakura" dijo Shaoran poniéndose rojo "muchas gracias Li, tu también te ves muy bien" le dijo Sakura poniéndose roja también "Sakura tengo que preguntarte algo?" dijo Shaoran poniéndose cada ves mas rojo "que paso" pregunto Sakura "bueno...yo...bueno...tu...Sakura tu me gustas mucho" dijo Shaoran voteando a ver a Sakura a los ojos "tu tambien me gustas mucho Li" contesto Sakura poniéndose roja "Sakura te gustaria ser mi novia?" le pregunto Shaoran esperando una respuesta "claro que si Li" le contesto Sakura y Shaoran muy contento la abrazo cuando de pronto se oyó una explosión "que es eso?" pregunto Sakura, "no lo se" dijo Shaoran corriendo hacia la ventana "un Unicornio?" dijo Sakura cuando de repente aparecio una carta en la mano de Shaoran "que es esto?" dijo Shaoran viendo la carta "doncella" dijo Sakura agarrando la carta "esta ha de ser una de las cartas que dijo Eriol" dijo Sakura "Eriol" grito Shaoran "sip ahora tengo que revivir la historia para poder atrapar a Unicornio" dijo Sakura pensativamente "a claro revivirla" dijo Shaoran sarcásticamente "Shaoran tu sabes que tengo que hacer? o mas bien te sabes [pic] la historia?" dijo Sakura " yo si" dijo Yue entrando al cuarto de Sakura "Yue" dijo Sakura viéndolo a los ojos "tienes la carta doncella verdad?" le pregunto Yue mirando la carta que tiene Sakura en las manos "si aquí esta" le dijo Sakura enseñándole la carta "mira esa doncella debe de tener una hermosa vos y poder cantar muy bonito, tu debes de saber que cartas usar" dijo Yue esperando la respuesta de Sakura, ella se quedo pensando por un momento "lo tengo, dices que tiene que tener una vos hermosa y cantar muy bonito verdad Yue?" dijo Sakura "así es" dijo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que Sakura ya lo había descubierto " entonces usare la carta voz y la carta canción" dijo Sakura muy contenta "muy bien Sakura, pero tienes que decir un conjuro mágico que tu inventes" dijo Yue muy contento "si" dijo Sakura corriendo hacia la calle "llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo, Libérate" dijo Sakura sacando las 3 cartas clow "cartas mágicas del mago Clow, únanse y revivan la historia de este personaje para poder atraparlo, voz, canto, doncella libérense" dijo Sakura mientras veía como las 3 salían y se unían permitiendo que esta doncella cantara con una hermosa voz, el Unicornio al ver esta doncella se dirigió hacia ella gracias a su hermosa voz "ahora Sakura" grito Kerberos "sip, carta clow tu que has regresado con tu otra mitad, cuídense mutuamente y ayúdenme a derrotar a dragón, vuelve a la forma humilde que mereces Unicornio" dijo Sakura atrapando a Unicornio, cuando la carta llego a su mano vio que doncella y unicornio estaban en la misma carta, salió un resplandor de la carta dejando salir a voz y a canto "muy bien Sakura" dijo Kerberos corriendo hacia Sakura " la tengo" grito Sakura emocionada " muy bien Sakura" dijo Yue "miren esto" grito Ruby Moon desde adentro de la casa, todos entraron corriendo a la casa y vieron lo que estaba pasando en la tele "ese es Pegaso" dijo Spinel-Sun "si, vamos a atraparlo" grito Kerberos, todos corrieron hacia la calle alzando el vuelo "Kero lleva a Tomoyo y a Li por favor" dijo Sakura mientras usaba su carta vuelo "vuelo" dijo Sakura siguiendo a los demás.  
  
"ahí esta" dijo Sakura apuntando en su escuela a un enorme caballo con alas "quien tendra la carta que necesitamos para atrapar a Pegaso?" dijo Sakura volando muy cerca de Kerberos cuando de pronto salio un enorme destello de luz de las maños de Tomoyo, ella se que do impactada al ver como una carta aparecia en sus manos "Sakura mira" dijo Tomoyo enseñándole la carta, Sakura la tomo "Perceo" dijo Sakura viendo la carta "Sakura supuestamente Pegaso nacio de las nuves por una ráfaga de viento, luego Perceo lo venció" dijo Kerberos aterrizando en el techo de la escuela, Pegaso al verlos salio volando hacia ellos, Sakura supo que hacer en poco tiempo, fue volando hacia Pegaso "cartas mágicas del mago clow, únanse y revivan la historia de este personaje para poder atraparlo, viento, nube, Perseo, Libérense" dijo Sakura mientras las 3 cartas se unían reviviendo la historia de Pegaso, el animal al ver esto se acerco a Perseo y su historia resucito "carta clow tu que has regresado con tu segunda mitad, cuídense mutuamente y ayúdenme a derrotar a dragon, vuelve a la forma humilde que mereces, Pegaso" dijo Sakura mientras la carta clow llego a sus manos había pasado lo mismo que con Unicornio, Perseo y Pegaso estaban en la misma carta "que bien Sakura" se oyo una voz detrás de Sakura, cuando ella volteo lo único que pudo ver fue una cámara de video "ayyyyyyy" grito Sakura muy asustada "ay Sakura te ves divina con ese traje, Li y tu parecen almas gemelas" dijo Tomoyo y Sakura y Li se pusieron rojos "Sakuraaaaa" grito Ruby Moon abrazando a Sakura "oye déjala en paz" dijo Shaoran "Sakura siento una presenci muy poderosa en esa dirección" dijo Yue apuntando hacia la torre de Tokio "vamos" dijo Sakura adelantándose todos los demas la siguieron y cuando llegaron se impresionaron al ver a un enorme león con cabeza de humano y alas de águila "wow, que es eso?" pregunto Sakura "esa es la esfinge" dijo Tomoyo tratando de ayudar a Sakura y sacando su video cámara, un resplandor salió de las manos de Yue apareciendo en ellas una carta "Edipo" dijo Yue dándole la carta a Sakura "como atrapo a esta carta?" pregunto Sakura a Yue "me necesitas a mi Sakura" dijo Yue "claro esta bien" dijo Sakura mientras ella y Yue volaban hacia Esfinge "Cartas mágicas del mago clow, únanse y revivan la historia de este personaje para poder atraparlo, Yue, Edipo, Libérense" dijo Sakura mientras veía como Yue y el otro personaje contestaban todas las preguntas que Esfinge les hacia, cuando Esfinge se dio por venciada Sakura pudo atraparla "carta clow tu que has regresado con tu segunda mitad, cuídense mutuamente y ayúdenme a derrotar a dragón, vuelve a la forma humilde que mereces, Esfinge" dijo Sakura recibiendo a esta carta con los dos en ella "solo me falta una para poder derrotar a dragón" dijo Sakura muy contenta, abrazo a Yue "muchas gracias Yue, hiciste un buen trabajo" le dijo Sakura, este Yue se puso rojo "muchas gracias Sakura" le dijo abrazándola también, este Shaoran se puso muy feliz también al ver que Sakura hacia un muy buen trabajo "felicidades" dijo Shaoran "gracias Li" dijo Sakura abrazándolo, cuando de pronto se oyo un rugido y un enorme animal fue dirigido hacia Sakura pegándole con gran fuerza "Sakura" todos gritaron "dios del rayo ven a mi" dijo Shaoran mientras un enorme rayo le pegaba a esa enorme bestia, este Yue fue por Sakura y la trajo a donde estaban todos "Sakura estas bien" dijo Kerberos muy preocupado "estoy bien" dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos, ella se paro "como atrapamos esa cosa" al decir esto casi se cae Sakura pero Shaoran logra detenerla "Spinel-Sun, Ruby Moon, Kerberos y yo" trataremos de detener a esa bestia hasta que aparezca la carta faltante" dijo Yue mientras los 4 volaban hacia la bestia "Sakura estas bien" pregunto Tomoyo preocupada "sip Tomoyo esa carta no me hizo daño" dijo Sakura "que vas a hacer Sakura?" pregunto Shaoran mientras veía como Sakura se acercaba a la orilla "vuelo" dijo Sakura dirigiéndose al mounstro "los voy a ayudar, Li cuida a Tomoyo por favor" dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a donde estaban todos los demás "Sakura cuidado" grito Yue quitándola del camino, ese mounstro había aventado un enorme poder que fue a dar donde estaban Shaoran y Tomoyo "Sakura ayúdanos" se oyó la voz de Tomoyo "Li, Tomoyo" grito Sakura volando hacia donde había sido la explosión, cuando llego vio que Shaoran estaba muy lastimado "Li" grito Sakura y se puso a llorar "nooooo" grito Sakura volteando hacia al animal "me las vas a pagar bestia" dijo Sakura volando hacia el mounstro cuando de pronto un resplandor salió de sus manos y una carta apareció en ellas "Belero Fonte" dijo Sakura viendo la carta "muy bien" dijo Sakura, al ver ya sabe que cartas usar "cartas magicas del mago clow, únanse y revivan la historia de este personaje para poder atraparlo, agua, espada, Belero Fonte, Libérense" dijo Sakura mientras las 3 cartas se unian derrotando al animal "carta clow tu que has regresado con tu otra mitad, cuídense mutuamente y ayúdenme a derrotar a dragón, vuelve a la forma humilde que mereces, Quimera" dijo Sakura recibiendo la carta en sus manos, la cartas se dividió dejando salir a agua y a espada, ella se fue volando hacia Shaoran cuando de pronto, "muy buen trabajo Sakura" dijo una voz extraña " esa voz, esa voz es del mago clow" dijo Sakura sonriendo "así es Sakura, ahora tienes que ir a derrotar a dragón pero en este tienes que usar las 4 cartas que ya tienes porque esta es la mas poderosa" dijo el mago clow "sip" dijo Sakura viendo como Shaoran se levantaba y le sonría "vamos a derrotar a dragón" dijo Sakura muy contenta "si vamos" dijo Ruby Moon abrazando a Sakura, cuando la dejo de abrazar se fueron en busca de dragón. Cuando lo encontraron vieron que estaba muy cerca de la casa de Eriol, el estaba afuera esperando a Sakura "que bueno que llegas, ahora derrota a dragón Sakura" le dijo Eriol, Sakura voló al techo de la casa "cartas creadas por el mago clow con el propósito de acabar con esta amenaza, libérense y combatan a dragón, Cartas Mitológicas" dijo Sakura viendo como las cartas eran liberadas y luchaban contra dragón, pero Sakuraveia que las cartas no eran suficiente para derrotar a dragón, entonces Sakura supo que era hora de que el héroe llegara "Li, tu y tu seremos los héroes con nuestras espadas" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa "muy bien Sakura entonces podrán usar estos disfraces de herue" dijo Tomoyo mostrándoles unos trajes muy bonitos "ok Tomyo" dijo Sakura cambiándose, cuando salieron se veían muy hermosos "vamos" dijo Shaoran corriendo hacia el dragón "vuelo" dijo Sakura volando hacia dragón "Shaoran tu cuida que dragón no se de cuanta yo le voy a enterrar mi espada en el corazón" grito Sakura volando mas rápido "espada" grito Sakura mientras su báculo se convertía en una espada "muy bien a la de 3 todos atacamos" grito Sakura "una" dijo Sakura "dos" dijo Shaoran "tres" gritaron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo cuando de pronto todos atacaron con sus poderes derrotando a dragón, Sakura llego al piso "carta creada por el mago clow, tu que has hecho muchos desastres en este mundo, regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Dragón" dijo Sakura mientras la cata llegaba a sus manos "muy bien Sakura, ahora tu podrás cuidar de estas cartas mejor de cómo yo las he cuidado" dijo el mago clow "claro que si mago clow" dijo Sakura muy contenta, todos llegaron a felicitarla inclusive Eriol, las cartas clow regresaron a manos de Sakura "muchas gracias" les dijo Sakura guardándoselas en la bolsa "ahora tu las cuidaras Sakura, muchas gracias" dijo Eriol besando a Sakura en el cachete "hey, dejala en paz" dijo Shaoran "muy bien spinel-sun Ruby Moon vámonos" dijo Eriol metiéndose a la casa y cerrando la puerta "nosotros tambien vamonos" dijo Sakura.  
  
Y esta fue la historia de esta pequeña niña que pudo descifrar todo la mitología de estos personajes, esta pequeña niña tiene un corazón muy grande que siempre estará brillando, y seguirá teniendo aventuras tan emocionantes como esta o mas... 


End file.
